


Mhi Ba'juri Verde

by sweetcinnamonbun



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, kotfe - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: A lot of cursing, Because my hunter hasn't got much of a filter, F/M, I don't know what all to tag here so far because I've only completed one chapter of this so far, I mean I'm not sure who all is going to show up in this right now, Mentions of my sith warrior, and a grouchy bounty hunter, and there is a kid, conversational mando'a, i guess, lots of fluff, torian as a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcinnamonbun/pseuds/sweetcinnamonbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter one of a fic about Torian and my Bounty Hunter, Numelia, starting a family. I don't know how everything is going to go so far, but it's something I've been working on casually. I really love these two.</p></blockquote>





	Mhi Ba'juri Verde

Light crept through the window, stretching out to gently wake the couple who slept peacefully in their hidden home. A breeze rolled through, carrying with it the sounds of the nearby waterfall and the local fauna that surrounded their hunter's retreat.  
Torian was the first to be pulled from his slumber, looking upon his wife as she continued to dream. He took in every detail of her face, memorizing the designs of her tattoos and the way the light played on her skin. He couldn’t help but to chuckle as she nuzzled her face into his chest with a quiet sound of contentment. She curled up tightly against him as he stroked along her arm, tracing the designs of her accomplishments that decorated her green skin. Gently, he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. Another sound emitted from her as she curled up even tighter against him for a moment before she relaxed and her eyes fluttered open.  
She let out a loud yawn, sluggishly making the attempt to pull herself up, ultimately giving up to collapse back onto him. Muttering a good morning into his skin, she again made the attempt to get up, giving up once more as soon as she had rolled off of him with a loud groan. He sat up, finally freed from the firm grasp of his wife, who had continued to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling with silver eyes half-lidded. Carefully, he got out of bed and lightly kissed her cheek before making his way to their makeshift kitchen. It was some time before Numelia begrudgingly had pulled herself out of their bed and trudged into the kitchen as well, one of the blankets wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak. She looked at him with tired eyes as she dropped into a chair with a slight huff.  
She had been up through most of the night, fighting harsh waves of nausea and a horrible case of heartburn that she couldn’t seem to shake, as hard a she tried to. The way she slouched in the chair, huddled under the stolen covers told him she still hadn’t gotten over whatever it was that had taken a hold of her. Still, worry made him ask, “Think you can hold down some breakfast?” She looked at the plate he held in his hands, shaking her head in response. She looked a bit greener than normal, covering her mouth with a quiet noise. She hadn’t been able to keep much of anything down… Not since their last hunt. They had retreated to their quiet home to wait it out, but there had been little in the way of luck for her in that matter. It had been more than a week, and little had changed. He put down his plate and walked over, placing a hand on her forehead, frowning slightly. No fever. “Maybe we should call someone… Doesn’t seem to be getting any worse or any better.”  
She nodded slightly, resting her head in her hands, “Maybe we should…” She shot him a quick smile before standing back up slowly, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She shuffled her way back through the halls, most likely returning to the comfort of their room.  
He waited for some time before checking in on her, listening carefully for any sounds of as he quickly devoured his breakfast and cleaned up. When he finally checked in on her, he found her leaning against the headboard, her personal holocom in her hand as she finished a call with one of her sisters.  
“You’re sure about it?” she asked, entirely too frustrated at whatever had been discussed. Glancing up, she shook her head, “Thanks Rhori… I’ll call you later. We have a lot to talk about.”  
The little figure shook her head, “Yeah… I’ll just tell Aric you said hello, right?”  
“Yeah, yeah… Add that I’ll get him next time,” Numelia snorted, “Gotta keep him off his guard.”  
“And you keep out of trouble. I mean it.” With that, the call ended and Mel put away the communicator, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Torian obliged, immediately feeling her arms wrapping around him and her head resting on his shoulder. They spent a long moment like this before anything was said.  
He finally kissed her on the forehead, rubbing careful circles on her back. “What was that all about?”  
“Just had a few questions only my sister could answer… I might have an idea of what this all is…” she muttered, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder before she continued, “You might be outnumbered soon.” She lifted her head from his shoulder, silver eyes scanning for his reaction as she chewed her lip.  
His brows knitted together in confusion as he tried to decipher her meaning. He adored her, but sometimes she could be too cryptic when she was nervous about actually saying something on her mind. Being outnumbered could simply mean her sisters would be coming for a visit... But if that were the case, she wouldn't have sounded so uncertain about it.  
She recognized his confusion, trying to think of a better way to explain her train of thought. “Cyar’ika, don’t get your hopes up… But…” She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her short, black hair before continuing. “Remember how we used to talk all the time… About raising young Mandalorians? I know we mostly talked about adopting, but there were times…”  
Things pieced together in his mind, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of what she would say to him, next. “Cyare…”  
She held up her hand to silence him. “We made promises to each other, remember? Mandalorian vows...” She turned more to have a better look at him. “Mhi solus tome. We are one together, and we’re great at it. I don't know any other couple that has what we have. Mhi solus dhar’tome. We fought to find each other again… and I’m glad we did…” She took his hands in hers, nervously glancing up at him as she spoke. “Mhi me’dinui an. We share in our victories. We share in our defeats. Even if you won’t tell me how to make tiingilar, we share almost everything else…” She went quiet for a moment, her thumbs stroking the back of his hands. “I don’t know if it’s true or not… Not yet… But…”  
“Mhi ba’juri verde…?” he asked and she nodded her head slowly. Despite her constant warnings of uncertainty in the matter, he couldn’t help the smile that brightened his eyes as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
She rest her head on his shoulder, “We might have a young warrior of our own to raise soon enough…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of a fic about Torian and my Bounty Hunter, Numelia, starting a family. I don't know how everything is going to go so far, but it's something I've been working on casually. I really love these two.


End file.
